Son of Senju continuation
by dragondefender55r
Summary: I adopted a story, and put it in some of my own version. Will allow basic events to happen, but will also input some short stories, and other fillers to make it more interesting. Please comment so i can make it better! I can't believe how many views iv'e gotten in only a week. Thank u guys, it really shows to me that this has been worth my time makin u guys happy!*dragon roar*
1. Chapter 7: I was Right

**Chapter 7: I was Right**

"What's wrong Inoichi, haven't seen a demon before?" the nine tails said chuckling. Inoichi just glared at the nine tails, then Naruto jumped off of the nine tails.

"Well, this is my mind, what do you thing?" Inoichi just stood there and gazed at the plumbing in his mind. "I personally don't understand the plumbing, but it seems like the nine tails need's something to take the crap out of his cage." The nine tails then grew his size to the size of the Hokage's tower, and put his muzzle right in front of him. "You wanna say that again, Konaha brat?" Inoichi then shifted away, and went towards Naruto. "Allright, let's go"

Naruto said as he ran towards the hallway that held his memory. While passing by, Inoichi noticed all of the other hallways that connected to the main one they were walking down. 'Man, this kid has one hell of a memory'. "I heard that" Naruto said as Inoichi jolted from his daze. "Don't forget, this is my mind, so whatever happens here I control, along with Kyuubi." Kurama popped on top of Naruto's head, glaring at Inoichi.

They then reached the end of the hallway, where his memory was. "Go ahead and open the door, I have nothing to fear cause I know my memory will prove me innocent." Inoichi then opened the door, and watched all of the scenes of Naruto dumpster diving for tools, and pulling out scrolls in the process of finding dull kunai. "Man, now I know what lord hokage meant".

They then exited out of his mind, and Inoichi looked over to the lord Hokage. "The boy speaks the truth, according to his memories; he found them when he was dumpster diving for ninja tools and bits of food." The council just glared at naruto, and the Hyuga clan spoke up then in a riot. "You would really believe a snot nosed brat such as him to the council of elders and the clan leaders?

" The hokage just glared at him for what he had said to him, and more directly, to Naruto. "I will trust the person who saw it for himself, and Naruto, who had to live through all of those hardships just to get a home. If you speak up again Hyuga, I will exile you're entire clan!" The Hyuga just stared into the lord hokage's eyes, and sat down after the glare.

"Now that we have confirmation of these events, those of you who want your clan secrets back must tell me, and Naruto will give them back to you after he has written them down in his coded language." They all glared at Naruto, but agreed to this. The council was then dismissed, and Naruto went to his house to go copy down the jutsu's that he had to give back to the clans. When he opened up the scroll for the list of who wanted their jutsu's back, he noticed that there was a jutsu that was labled for the Uzumaki clan.

"Why the heck would they want an Uzumaki jutsu?" He unraveled it to find that it was the sealing formula for the second half of the nine tails seal.

**Chapter 8 The secret discovery**

"So that's what happened to the second half of my chakra!" the nine tails yelled out in outrage in Naruto's mind. "Whoa, whoa, now calm down. We don't know what even happened to the second half of your chakra, this is just the sealing jutsu. Speaking of which, who requested this scroll anyways?" He then looked at the list, and noticed that the Hyuga Clan had this under their scroll listings. "That son of a bitch stole from my clan, and worse off, he might even have the second half of your chakra!"

The Kyuubi snarled at the thought of it, and told Naruto to go straight to their house and demand to know why they did this. "Allright, let's go!" Naruto then jumped out of the window, with the sealing jutsu in hand, and ran full speed towards the Hyuuga Estate. Using the Kyuubi's chakra, he snuck into the Hyuuga Estate and hid in the shadows using his chakra. "Allright, we should be getting close."

Once they got inside of the house, Naruto snuck to the scroll room, where all of their jutsu's were being held. When they entered, they came into a massive library of scrolls, all in order from generations. "Wow, talk about a ton of scrolls, even for the Hyuuga Clan itself." Naruto then began to move through the section of scrolls from the previous generations.

"Well what do you know, they have a whole section of stolen Uzumaki scrolls, including some from my father." He took the Uzumaki scrolls, and replaced them with wooden replicas. He then stored them in a storing scroll, and made sure that everything was in order. "Wait Naruto, I feel that there may be something more than just stolen jutsu scrolls. Keep going through their history." He then moved over the the generations before that, and found a scroll with a nine tailed fox seal on it. "This has got to have something interesting in it." He put that in another sealing scroll, and then left the library, going through the shadows to make sure that no one was able to see him.

Once he was outside of the Estate, he then ran on top of the rooftops, and went to his house with the scrolls in hand. "Hm, I wonder what was so interesting to them that they would steal from the Hokage?" He then proceeded to open up the scrolls, and realized that they were all the Hokage's jutsu's, including the rasengan, flash step, and the location of the second half of Kyuubi's chakra. "We need to retrieve the second half of my chakra, and that must be of top concern!" Naruto then began to look over the rest of the jutsu's, and wrote them down in his code on separate blank scrolls. "You need to burn these scrolls so that no one can find out these secrets. If you use the fox fire, then they will never be able to be revived or pulled out of the past." Naruto agreed, and held them over his hand as he began to channel the Kyuubi's chakra into his hand, burning the scrolls after he had written them down.

He was now opening up the last of the scrolls, the one with the nine tails seal on it. "Naruto be careful, there's something a little off with this scroll. It's sealed with my blood, oddly enough, I don't even know how they got my blood in the first place." Naruto carefully peeled off the wax kyuubi imprinted seal, and suddenly the seal unwound itself, and then re-wrapped itself around Naruto's body. Then it went black.

Now, Naruto was with the Kyuubi in a dark room. "What the hell did you do Kyuubi!?" The nine tails looked at him in question "what do you mean 'I did it', you're the one who opened the scroll? Well anyways, it seems that they're is no tome to argue." As he spoke, 10 figures of the nine tailed fox in the four tailed state appeared in front of him. "What the hell is this, and what are they Kyuubi?" Kyuubi then looked straight at them. "It seems that I was right about that seal. That's my chakra, but at a much more condensed state than before. I don't know what happened back then, but this is what happened to my other half of the chakra." When he finished speaking, three four tailed chakra condensed kyuubi Naruto's came running after him, with one of them stretching out his three tails to grab Naruto as soon as they got the chance. "Watch out" Kyuubi yelled as he slammed them all against the wall of the black room, only to see them fade into the shadows. "These forms of my chakra are mixed with my hatred, causing them to have a little more of an intense desire to kill than when you use my chakra, since were now permenately fused together."

Naruto then noticed that one of them appeared from behind him, and turned around, slashing him with one of his dull kunai, only causing it to slam Naruto onto the ground, forming a huge dent in the ground. Kyuubi then turned around in a rush, and smacked the four tails in between his hands, causing the chakra to seep back into Kurama. 'So that's how it's done'. "Naruto, kick them all over to me, so that I can absorb my chakra back up." Naruto got out of the crater, and agreed, kicking the four tails towards Kyuubi. Once he caught the last one in his mouth, he swallowed him, and his size increased, along with his strength, stamina, and defense. With his tails longer now, he focused on healing Naruto. He placed one of his hands over him, and Naruto's body was surrounded in a golden yellow chakra. Once finished, Naruto got up, and noticed that the room had opened up to a long hallway.

"I guess we better continue", Naruto said, and Kyuubi agreed, shrinking down now to the size of Naruto. "Hm, I never realized how you looked?" Kyuubi then just glared at him "don't take me so lightly boy, even if we are fused, I still hold on to your soul for all eternity." Naruto shuddered at this, and then started to walk forwards to the room, with Kyuubi next to him. Once they got close to the door, A huge swal appeared on the door, and a nine tails the size of a Konaha building was in front of them, six tails swishing around, skeletal structure surrounding him, with white eyes glaring into Naruto's soul. "As if the four tails wasn't enough" Kyuubi muttered to himself. He then grew to the size of the whole village, and stretched out his head, eating the six tails in the process. His eyes were starting to get a little lighter in color, the deep almost black red to a blood red.

"Hm, that was pretty tasty", he said in delight, and then shrank back down. "Allright, go on ahead, and open the door." Naruto then opened up the door, and was blinded by a flash of light. When his eyes grew to deal with the light, he was standing in front of the Fourth Hokage.


	2. Chapter 9:The Other Half

**Chapter 9: The other Half**

As Naruto's eye's adjusted, he noticed that Kyuubi was growling pretty loud now. "What's wrong Kyuubi", but then he noticed yellow spiky hair, following with a white robe with red flames on the bottom. Once his eyes fully adjusted, he saw that it was the Fourth Hokage. "Tch, it's you huh", and the Kyuubi then grew back to his normal size. "Naruto, I'm surprised that you're so young when you opened this scroll." 'To think that he was able to kill and absorb those four tails, impressive'. Naruto then looked at Kyuubi, who was now lashing his tails all around in anger.

"Hm, Hokage, I'm surprised to see that you're here of all places, but considering you did multiple seals on that day, I guess I can't be that surprised." The Fourth looked up at Kyuubi, and smiled at him. "Well I'm glad that you two are getting along well, considering that you hate my guts." Kyuubi chuckled at the thought of ripping out his intestines, but then gained a serious look. "So why are you here of all places, this seal is suppost to lead us to the rest of my chakra?" The fourth Hokage then put his two hands together, and an immense about of chakra, a yellow orange in color, came pouring out of him, and formed into a separate nine tails. The new nine tailed fox was now solid, with yellow eyes, and an orange red coat to follow. With his nine tails swirling around, he looked straight back at his other half.

"Hm, I never thought I'd see you again, Kurama." The original nine tails growled at his name being said by a 'fake' nine tails. "How dare you speak my name as if you own it. Yondaime, what is the meaning of this!" The Fourth looked up at the nine tails, then down at Naruto. "When I was fighting you twelve years ago, I preformed a reapers death seal to seal half of your chakra into me, so that Naruto wouldn't be overrun with your evil chakra. I found out though that I could seal part of my soul, as well as all of your second half of your chakra, into a separate scroll so that one day, if the nine tails was killed, we would have a backup plan, as well as you two getting back the rest of your chakra." He held up a scroll with the Hokage's name on it. "This is my soul; it was put in here so that you would be able to speak to me when you needed to. I can only speak to you two times, and your mother can only speak to you three times. Because she had more chakra, she was able to get an extra visit for you."

Naruto was in partial tears now, but then grew serious. The nine tails was now furious with the other nine tails, for when the Yondaime was talking, Kurama was arguing with the other nine tails, who seemed like a completely different person to him. "WHY IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU WORKING WITH THE FOURTH HOKAGE!?" The nine tails just looked straight into him, and used a genjutsu to take them into his mind, then into a room, where his memory stood. Naruto and Kurama watched as the second half of him was sealed inside of the Fourth, and then was transferred to a scroll, along with Kushina's, and they're bodies fell limp, along with the nine tails being sealed inside of Naruto.

The nine taile fox then spoke up."This is what happened afterwards. When I was sealed inside of him, I was in an outrage, thrashing about trying to kill him with every bit of my strength. When I realized that he was here, I also found out that I was separated from myself, in a way that it made me weaker. I then came to notice that the Fourth was there, trying to calm me down. Once I was calmed, he was able to explain to me that we were stuck inside of a scroll, and that he and his wife had died, and that the second half of me was sealed inside of you, for reasons I don't really care for." Naruto just shut his eyes, and humphed at him. "Anyways, the Hokage told me that I was able to get even more powerful, if I fought for a better purpose. I took the offer, and I soon found out that the purpose was to protect mankind! As you know, I was disgusted by the thought, but after a persuasive explanation, I agreed. I soon found out that for training for this goal that I was getting much stronger. If I showed you my true form from this one, you wouldn't be able to take it." "Oh, come on, you can show us, or at least tell us what it looks like?" The nine tails shifted a little, and his eyes quickly shifted through every color of the rainbow. "You'll have to find out for yourself", they said simultaneously. Naruto and Kurama shifted back a little back, and then Naruto walked forward towards his father. "So what now, I guess you're gonna go back in the seal?" The Hokage looked at Naruto, and then hugged him.

"I'll never go away as long as you remember me", Naruto crying a little bit into the hokage's jacket. "I'm going to give you the other half of the nine tails chakra, but you will only be able to use it when you have fully controlled the half that you have." Kurama then growled at this, but then shut his eyes and shook his head. "Well that sucks; maybe we can get into it sooner than later." Naruto snickered at the thought, and they agreed to this. "Allright, we accept" they said in unison.


	3. Chapter 10: The Newest Effect

**Chapter 10: The Newest Effect**

"Allright then, nine tails, I will reseal you into the eight tetregram seal, with an extra seal on top, so that you will flow into the Kyuubi, and not Naruto." The nine tails agreed, and looked at Naruto, then the fourth. "I will see you again someday, in the afterlife maybe, but only for a short time." The fourth smiled at his kyuubi, and then turned to Naruto. "Here is your mother's scroll, take good care of it, and never lose it." He tossed it to Naruto, but then Naruto interjected. "Hang on, I found this scroll in the Hyuuga's Estate library, how the hell did they get it?"

The Fourth then looked at him with a stern look. "It seems that the Hyuuga's have more secrets than just there jutsu's. You were right to burn all of the other scrolls from the Uzumaki clan, as well as mine. No one should have those jutsu's especially the sealing key and my flash step, god hope that they didn't learn any of them." He then watched as the last of his kyuubi dissolved into Naruto's newest seal that was placed over his original tetregram seal. "See you, friend."

He then shifted his attention to the kyuubi. "Now that you have your second half back, how do you feel." Kurama didn't respond, for as it seemed, he was enveloped in a golden chakra, that was affecting his body at the same time. His eyes were changing to random colors, and his body was turning his furr from a blood ridden red to a golden yellow. His tails were beginning to turn to a pure white, as he roared out in pain. "What the hell" they both said simultaneously. Kurama was now fallen on the ground.

When Kurama awoke, he looked at Naruto and the Fourth. "What the hell did you do Fourth?" He then got up, and looked at his hand. He noticed that he had a black circle on his palms, which connected up to his shoulder, which also had a black circle with a black ring around it. He also had black circles with black rings on his other shoulder, as well as his stomach, being the main one, with all of the other ones connecting to it. "Hm, he told me that something like this would happen" the Fourth said. "What the hell happened to me" he yelled at the hokage. That's what happened when you absorbed your second half without purifying yourself, combined with the newest seal too boot!" The Hokage chuckled at his results, then looked towards Naruto. "When you use Kurama's chakra now, it'll look like what you see now, partially purified. I can't say what will happen when you do use it, but all I can say is good luck son. No matter what you think of me, I will always love you."

He then looked back up at the nine tails, and smiled. "You better be good to Naruto, Kurama or I'm gonna torture you in the afterlife", he then preformed a flash step, and brought the nine tails down to his feet. "Allright, allright Yondaime!" With that the Hokage's chakra faded, and the scroll unraveled around then, and rewound itself back up, placing the nine tails seal on it once again, but changing from a furious nine tails to an Uzumaki seal.

Naruto then picked up the scroll, and placed it under a floorboard. "Allright, good, now we can train even harder, so that you can prep yourself for the chunin exams" Kurama said with a snicker. "Allright, allright, but can I sleep now, it's 2am, and I want to either sleep, or chow down. Kurama agreed to sleep, and Naruto flopped on his bed, thinking about what hid mom may be like, or how the chunin exams would be.


	4. Chapter 11: The Red Hair

**Chapter 11: The Red Hair**

"Ugh, what the hell" Naruto was waking up from the slump of a mass of a bed from tossing and turning all night. "Man and I thought that when I slept, I had crazy dreams" Kurama said as he snickered in front of him in his mind. "Why are you the first thing I see when I wake up, anyways what happened to you last night?" Kurama then got a stern look, and stood up properly. "It's just as the Fourth said, when the half that he had purified fused into me, my chakra supply finally returned back to its original form, and it made my coat this orange-ish red coat" he said as he stared at his palm, still remembering the markings.

"You ok" Naruto said as he looked up at Kurama, He then shook himself out of his trance, and stared at Naruto. "None of your concern, little Konaha brat, now go train by running 80 laps around Konaha!" Naruto heaved a great big "WWHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT, OH COME ON!" "NO BUTTS, NOW GO TRAIN IT OFF OR I'LL KICK IT TIL YOU FLY TO THE MOON!" Naruto sighed at this, and got dressed in his partial rags. "Hey, when is my growth spurt suppost to end?" Kurama then looked at him in his mind and said that it would end by the end of the day. With that in mind, and all of the money finally backed to him, he decided to go shopping.

While going around the village, with the usual glances, he noticed that whenever he went by a department store, he noticed that they suddenly closed they're stores, or had suddenly run out of supplies. Noticing this, he used Kurama's chakra, and ran full speed into the store before they noticed he came by. Once inside, he hid in the shadows, darting around for his new outfit. Once he had it, he darted out of the store while leaving the money on the counter for the clerk. Once home, he tossed off his rags, and put on his clothes (note: it's the same shippuden outfit). Once he was completely dressed, he went over to his floorboard, and picked up the scroll that was left by his father. "Allright, you want to do this" he said towards the nine tailed fox, who was smashing his tails on the ground, growling at the name of his mother. "Kushina, I guess I'll face her, shouldn't be too bad." Naruto then peeled off the Uzumaki swirl seal, and a warm glow followed suit, while getting covered up by the scroll. "I feel like I can't even breathe" Naruto said as he was carried through the warm current towards a open door. Once he was at the end of the current, he stood up on top of it, without having to use his chakra. "Hm, interesting, I wonder what she looks like, considering I'm blonde." He then noticed a long red headed women with an apron on, with a green dress worn underneath. Her face was a little thick, with deep gray blue eyes. She walked up to him, and stood in front.

"Hello, who are you and how did you get a hold of this scroll?" He was just about to answer when the nine tails chakra started to come out of him in its chakra form. She jumped back from him, with her hands flying through seals, and then putting her hands on the ground, having the ten heads of the lions come out of the ground, instead made of her chakra instead of wood. "Nine tails if you come near me I'll reseal you into this scroll for all eternity" she said in a loud voice so he could hear her. "Calm down Kushina, I'm in no interest of killing my previous jinchuuriki, nor am I'm interested in killing the one I'm in now, Naruto." She watched as the chakra flowed out behind Naruto to form the nine tailed fox, turning solid as he came out. "Man, and the Yondaime was calmer that you, even when he was dying" Kurama said as he was fully formed. She noticed that he had a lighter color to him, along with faint markings on his body. She then looked at the sixteen year old boy, and noticed his spiky yellow hair.

"You couldn't be, no, he was born the-""the day the nine tails was sealed, right? Yeah, I think I know how you feel about this meeting, and when I opened the scroll I got from my dad, I was surprised, as well as anxious to see you, because I never knew you." Kushina was now tearing up at seeing him, and Naruto was as well. "So your" "yeah, I'm your s-"She dropped the sealing jutsu and ran over to him, hugging him so hard that he almost lost his breathe. "Oh god, I thought I'd never meet you in my life" Naruto said as he held her tighter. "'I wonder what would of happened'" he said in his head, and then she let go of him. "I'm so happy that your alive, and healthy with that. Sorry you got my face, but at least you got your fathers hair." Naruto smiled at her, but then looked confused. "What do you mean by that, it would have been awesome if I had your hair? I could have been even better looking than I am now!"

He then looked at her, as she smiled at his happy face. "Well when I was younger, people always made fun of me for my red hair, they use to call me tomato, but when they kept it up, I kicked they're asses so hard they had to stand for a month, their butts were so red!" She snickered at the thought, clenching her hand into a fist, with veins showing strong against her knuckle. 'Man and I thought Shilkamaru's mom was scary' He then looked over at Kurama, and he was lying down, tails swishing around. "So what now Kushina, I know that your too w-"she jumped on his back, and plowed his muzzle down to the ground, causing part of his skull to crack. "Man, as if I'm weak ya know!" Naruto chuckled at that "ya know?" She laughed at that too, "I was always impatient from the time I was born, so some of my speech goes a little out of hand when I get too excited."

Kurama shook his head, and his skull fracture healed up in an instant. "Kushina, I'm gonna eat your soul if this keeps up" he yelled at her, grabbing her with his tail, he threw her down to the ground as he hit it hard. "DAMN IT, IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" She screamed out, then went charging in with the sealing jutsu, having the ten heads of the the chakra lions grab the nine tails tail's, along with the last one expanding to the size of the kyuubi, completely covering him in its chakra. "Damn you Kushina, you'll pay dearly for this in the afterlife" he said through growls and snarls. "Well I've still got two more times before I have to go there, so I think I'll stay here a little bit longer."

"So why did you come into the scroll, did you just want to meet me?" Naruto shook his head in agreement and also asked why she married dad. She then explained the story of how she fell for him because he saved her from being captured by ninja, and how he was the only one who recognized the trail of red hair she left. Naruto was grinning all the way, happy that she fell for him when she was rescued, instead of just looks. Once she was finished, she released the chakra lions on the nine tails, and they then retraceted back into the earth. "Well that was pretty fun, now wasn't it' Kurama'? He then glared at her for the way she said his name, and slammed her sown on the ground with one of his tails.

"Shut up Kushina, no matter what, I am still stronger than you, and always will be!" He then lifted his tail up, and Naruto leapt over to him."Hey c'mon now, give her a little slack, will ya" he said in an angry tone. "Whatever" he said in an angry tone, and then he moved his tail back to smack Naruto on the head. He glared at him, and then shifted his look towards his mom. "Well I guess our times up Naruto, we'll have to talk later" as her chakra faded away. "Bye mom, we'll talk soon."


	5. Chapter 12: The Chunin Exams Part 1

**Chapter 12: The Chunin Exams Part 1**

After the scroll unraveled around him, he sat down on his bed and reminisced over what he just saw. "And I thought I had it hard just as a jinchuuriki" he said with a sad voice. "Well it could have been worse, she could have been beaten and tossed out like you" Kurama said with a light kind of caring tone in his voice. "Oh well, I guess your right. Anyway, I should get ready for the chunin exams by now, I kinda figured that if I didn't bring it up, mom would of the next time I visited her, so I think im gonna surprise her by becoming a chunin" he said with a small grin. "Hm, not bad little Konaha brat, I guess you so have somewhat of a brain stem in there." Naruto looked at him in his mind, and yelled out "HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, MORON. AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET SEALED UP INSIDE OF A NEWBORN KID!" and the Kyuubi came right back at him "WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T KISS A GUY!" "YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS" he said as he held up his fist. "NO, I WANT THE WHOLE THING!" He yelled back, and as they were just about to spar, a knock on the door caught his attention.

"Naruto are you in there, we've gotta hurry to the test or well never pass." He opened the door to find Sakura pounding on it. "its 3pm you idiot, and it starts in 15 minutes" she yelled in his ear. "Man Sakura, that's harsh" he said, and then finally realized what she meant. "OH GOD, IM GONNA BE LATE!" he yelled as he slammed his door and got dressed quickly into his normal clothes, and opened the door back up. "C'mon Sakura, were gonna be late" he said as he rushed down the hallway, Sakura following right behind. "Hold on Naruto, you don't need to-"he then jumped off of the ledge at the end of the hallway, and used his kyuubi chakra to grab onto a branch and pulled himself across the way. "What the hell" she said as she watched the strange chakra go away in a bubble trail.

As Naruto darted from tree to tree, he landed upon the tree he usually swung on, and dispelled the chakra. Jumping down onto the ground, he switched out his goggles with the leaf headband, putting it on proudly. 'Allright, I'm gonna do this, and make them proud!" he said with a grin, and then entered the school. After taking the test, showing off his gutsy attitude, he walked towards the gated to the next part of the exam. He met up with Sauske and Sakura, who were waiting near the entrance as well. "Hey Sakura!" he said with a grin, but all he got back was her going up to Sauske, saying "HI SAUSKE-KUN!" Sauske ignored her, and was more focused on the sand ninja with red hair, who he had seen almost kill Lee while he was still in the infirmary. Anko then appeared out of nowhere on top of the fence, jumping down. "ALLRIGHT MAGGOTS, THIS IS THE NEXT PART OF THE EXAM!" she said as she chewed a dumpling off of a stick.

"In there are things that will prove your worth to the ninja world, and to see if you have the brains to outsmart your opponents" she said as she looked at the sand ninja, along with the sound ninja who nodded her hat to her, with a toung slithering out of her mouth. "Once you have both scrolls, appear at the center tower, and open them up. If opened before, well you'll soon find out if you do" she said with a sneer. "Allright, on your mark, get set, GO!" The gates swung open and team seven raced through the forest, leaving no regrets behind.


	6. Chapter 13: The Chunin Exams Part 2

**Chapter 13: The Chunin Exams Part 2**

As they were entering the gates, they immediately ran towards the right side of the forest, keeping in mind the other teams. "I wonder how crazy this exam will be, considering what Anko said" he said with a shiver going down his spine. **"Don't get scared so easily, little Konaha brat, considering all you've been through" **he said with a smirk. 'Oh shut up, this will probably be even worse than that, considering all she said about it' he said with a shiver. **"C'mon now, stop being such a wimp, or I'll come out there and kick your ass"** he said with his tails swinging around full force, claws gripping into the ground, the smile on his face showed how exhilarating it would be just to be free. 'You know that will never happen, no matter how powerful you become, there's the tetregram seal with the extra seal placed on top to ensure the safe chakra flow to my chakra cords' he said with a smirk.** "SHUT UP YOU CHICKEN!" **Naruto then turned around in his mind, and came back to what was happening now.

Everyone then landed onto the floor of the forest, and Sauske looked around to see if anyone was there. He then shifted over to them, and sat down on the forest floor, with Naruto and Sakura sitting. "Allright, the first thing we need to do is-""is to figure out who's around us and who we need to be concerned about, right?" They both looked at Naruto, and nodded suit. "The first thing that we need to do is figure out who has the earth scroll, and considering that it's half and half, it shouldn't be too hard." Sauske and Sakura nodded, Sauske with a more annoyed look on his face. After explaining the code system, Naruto got up and stretched out. "Allright then let's move" Naruto said, and he leapt into the trees and vanished into the darkness. "What happened to him, he use to be so naïve, but now, he's just…" Sauske said as he faded out of her hearing as she moved forward. "C'mon Sauske, were gonna fall behind "she said as she rushed up onto the tree. Sauske snapped out of his inner thought, and jumped up onto the branch and ran in front of her.

"Allright, the first thing that we need to is find a person with the earth scroll. When I was looking at what they had, I saw that that sound ninja had a scroll like that, so we should head after them before that scroll is taken." They both agreed, and followed suit, making sure to speed up so that they could stay close, considering the kyuubi chakra had made him considerably fast after using it so much. As they traveled, Sakura told Sauske to fall back a couple of feet so they could talk seriously. "Hey Sauske, have you ever seen Naruto this fast or with that red chakra shroud before?" He opened his eyes wide when she said red chakra shroud, and looked at her with a hard stare. "What are you talking about, I've never heard anything about this" he said with a stern stare. "I only just noticed it too, but when I went to go get him for the chunin exams, he came running passed me in a weird chakra 'shroud'" she said with a concerned sound in her voice. She then looked ahead to make sure that they were still close to him, and told him about the rest of the things she's noticed. He understood, and they then sped up to him. "Hey Naruto, what's with your chakra, it's all red and it's feels like it has a mind of it's own" she said with a shiver going down her spine, goose bumps coming up on her arms. Naruto turned his head around to speak, when a three man squad came in and attacked them with kunai and shuriken at hand.

"Drop your scroll or we'll take it by force" said a young boy with a light dirty yellow full on suit, a respiratior mask on his face, and spikey tall hair on his head. "Like hell we will" Naruto said with an aggressive tone in his voice, his pupils beginning to turn slit, shifting from a peaceful sky blue to a blood ridden red, filled with malice. The boy shifted a little bit, but then reassured himself 'it's only a genin you idiot, he can't do anything to you' he said encouragingly in his mind, reassured in his action. With a quick flash, Naruto shifted over behind him, and hit him in the side of his neck, knocking him out. He then went into his pack, and pulled out another earth scroll. "Well that sucks, oh well, onto the sound ninja." He then lit a fire and burned the scroll they just got. "No need for others to come through and follow us" he said in a serious yet calm tone. "I suppose not" Sauske agreed in an annoyed tone, for not doing what Naruto just did. 'Dammit, I should be better than that outcast' he said in an angry tone in his mind. Sakura looked over to him, then to Naruto, and just sighed. "We better get moving before they find ud" she said in an urgent tone, as she noticed Naruto was attentive at the moment. They both agreed, and set out to find the Sound ninja.


	7. Chapter 14: The Chunin Exams Part 3

**Chapter 14: The Chunin Exams Part 3**

While in the tree's, Naruto had been keeping a keen eye on Sauske, as well as the surrounding area's. Shifting from tree to tree, he made sure to hide his chakra so that no one could follow him, or be blamed for some stupid reason. He then landed on a tree branch, and sat down, telling them to do the same so that they could rest up, mainly saying this because he noticed Sakura was panting a lot. They both followed his lead, and fell down onto the hard bark of the tree, Sakura drinking her water, and sauske just panting, sweat falling from his face like a waterfall. Naruto then moved over to the edge of the branch, and sensed out any chakra he could find. "I don't sense anyone, so we should be fine here. You guys can go ahead and rest up, I'm gonna keep watch so that we don't get ambushed." Sauske glared at him, but Naruto just ignored his stubbornness. **"I don't understand why you protect such a selfish arrogant child, especially since he's just a nusciance on you team."**

Naruto just shunned him off, and focused on not being discovered. As they were resting, two ninja hid behind a bush that was under the tree they were sitting on. "You ready" one of the ninja said. "Hurry up and move, ill follow right behind" the other said. Naruto quickly turned around, as he smelled the bloodlust coming from the bushes, and shot off two kunai into the bush, as they leapt out and into the shadows. He quickly appeared behind them, and shot out two chakra hands, suffocating their faces to the point where they couldn't breathe. Once they had passed out, Naruto retrieved his chakra, and signaled Sauske to come down from the tree, and to bring Sakura with him. He was stunned at the horror show he saw just a few moments ago.

All he saw was Naruto instantly appear behind the two, with a raging cloak of red, giving off a bloodlust, eyes as sharp as his kunai's, teeth sharpened down to a point, claws extended and razor sharp, mixed in with the red chakra that seemed to show happiness from suffering, pain, and torture. With a tail behind him, and ears and sharp claws, it impaled the two ninja in a millisecond, burning through part of their skulls. Leaving the mouths and eyes fine enough to be revived, he shoved them into a tree, and held a kunai at each of their throats, slightly cutting them and making them bleed. With slit red eyes, he asked them a question in a gruff voice. "Why the hell were you attempting to kill us when we pose no threat to you." One of the ninja was shivering in fear, while the other one stayed silent. He then pulled back the kunai from their throats, and let them drop to the floor. One of the ninja chuckled, while the other one passed out from his fears he saw.

The other ninja slunk up in an odd way, and laughed at the boy standing in front of him. Naruto growled at him, and shifted into a defensive position. Sauske then moved in behind him, with Sakura on his back. "Sauske, you have to get out of here, no good came come from you getting in the way, especially with Sakura out of commission. Sakura heard this, and opened up her eyes slightly to see Sauske's head, and Naruto in front of him, with some odd red chakra enveloped around him. She felt a shiver go down her spine, and attempted to get off of Sauske's back and propped herself up against him. Sauske then noticed this, and helped her down onto the ground. "Sakura, are you ok" Naruto asked in a concerned tone. She looked at him with wide eyes, and then shifted away from him. Naruto then gazed down at the ground, and turned around to look at the ninja. "So you're the sound ninja we've been lookin for I take it, considering you have the same clothing" he said in his gruff demonic voice. The sound ninja just smiled at him, and stuck out his long snake-like tounge in happiness. "Well, it looks like im gonna have a little more fun than I did with that Hyuuga girl, and her pathetic team" he said with a chuckle. Naruto glared at him, and shifted to an offensive position. "You two get out of here, and run for the middle of the forest. I'll bring back the two scrolls." Before they could run off, the sound ninja stretched out his neck to bite sauske, when Naruto stretched out a chakra arm and grabbed his face, burning off the flesh on his face, and melting the enamel on his teeth together, causing his fangs to go down into flat teeth. Naruto then shifted his attention back to them, and yelled at them **"RUN YOU MORON!" **Sauske jolted up from his hypnotic look, and bolted to the middle tower with Sakura. Naruto then glared back at the melted face of the odd sound ninja, and pulled his face in front of his. **"Now you're dead you filthy snake."**


	8. Chapter 15: Caught in the Center

**Chapter 15: In the Middle**

Sauske was now hustling, attempting to pull Sakura with him so that she wouldn't get stuck behind. Once he was finally at the base tower, he pulled Sakura down to the side and let her rest. Sauske then ran over to the chunin who were at the tower, and pulled one of them over to Sakura so that they could heal her. He then grabbed another, and pulled him over to the side. "Hey, I don't think those sound ninja are the same as genin. They seem too intent on killing for this sort of thing. I just saw one of them almost kill and try to eat me!" The chunin then moved over to Iruka, and notified him of what Sauske had just said. Iruka then looked at Sauske with a serious look, and told the Chunin to notify the Hokage immediately. The Chunin then ran off, and Iruka then turned his attention to Sauske. "Sauske, where is Na-" He was then chopped off by a huge explosion coming from the direction where Sauske came from. He saw a huge purple snake rising from the ground, with Orochimaru on his back, and Naruto running up it's back.

While Sauske was running off to the main tower, Naruto was creating shadow clone after shadow clone, having all of them attacking Orochimaru with a flurry of rasengan and kunai. Orochimaru was dodging them flawlessly, making sure to taunt the boy as he missed. "Wow, you really are worse than that Sauske kid, aren't you Naruto?" Naruto got even more pissed off at this, and his chakra was coming out even more rapidly now, causing a pressure to build up around them. "You shut your fucking mouth about sauske you sniveling wannabe" he said with aggression and an inhumane bloodlust in his voice. He then began to release an extremely vast amount of chakra around him, and it began to form around him a flurry of rage. The chakra then began to form around above him, and the nine tails head formed, showing the nine tails anger leaking out everywhere around Naruto.

The head then glared horridly at Orochimaru, and gave out a low growl, then attacked Orochimaru, Mouth gaping open, filled to the brim with teeth, and k9's as big as Naruto. It chomped over Orochimaru, and dissipated in a smolder around him, leaving scares on his shoulders, showing where the k9's had bitten him. He let out a scream of pain, and swiped his thumb over the blood pooling out from his shoulders. He then lifted up his sleeves, and swiped it down his arm, summoning an enormous snake. "Go ahead and eat him, he is dead to us." The snake glared at the boy, and unhinged its jaws, showing two enormous fangs, dripping with poison. It then let out an outraged hiss, and plummeted towards Naruto. Naruto not looking up held out his hand, and stopped the snake dead in its tracks. Looking up, his eyes began to shine from the deepest of reds to brightest of yellows, finally to a pure white with a slit down the middle, even more menacing than Orochimaru's stare.

Orochimaru was now shifting back on the snake's body, and leapt off onto the ground "Let's see you dodge this you god damned snake" he then put his hands onto his head in pain, and fell down to the floor, eyes turning every color of the rainbow. His body was shifting for breathe, as his tails began to multiply tremendously, and growing in size with every passing second, with a tension everyone could feel. His body then began to grow in size, as it was starting to peel flesh off of his skin, eyes now so white that they outmatched the sun's brightness and intensity. **"Damn it Naruto, hold off! You can kill him with less, stop killing your body!" **the fox yelled as he saw Naruto's body in front of his cage, writhing as it absorbed more of the Kyuubi's chakra. Kurama then struck a tail out and wrapped it around him. The tails was turning every color of the rainbow as it absorbed the chakra the boy was overflowed with. Once it was all absorbed, he unraveled it from him, and pulled it back into his cage. **"You moron, if you die, I die!" **he yelled through the barred cage. Naruto was limp on the floor, and then began to shift upwards. Now out of his consciousness, he brought his hands down, and his eyes had gone back to their red slit stage. "I'm still gonna kill you, and I'll do it with this." He then began to load up an enormous amount of chakra, and formed it into a spiraling sphere of chakra, and compressed it even further into a tight sphere, with a tint of red in the center of the spiraling sphere, causing it to pulse out a painful screech. Orochimaru then pulled more blood from his stab wound on the shoulder, and formed a seal on his hand, then began to pull off an intense hand sign pattern; speeding by so fast that Naruto could barely follow it. He then put his hand on the ground, and a massive seal appeared on the ground, as he yelled "Summoning Jutsu" as a huge snake twice as big as the last appeared in front of Naruto as it let out a huge hiss into the air. Naruto jumped onto the snake's back, and ran upwards on its massively long back, dodging attacks from Orochimaru's snakes he let out of his sleeve. Naruto swiftly dodged the attacks, and landed on top of the head, letting out in a huge yell "VERMILLION RASENGAN!"


	9. Chapter 16: The Chunin Exam ending

_Allright, I've been obsessing over what to get people for Christmas, and sculpting dragons and anime people, so I've been kinda backed up with orders. I'm sorry about not updating for a while, but I've had stuff to do. Happy Holidays, and have a great winter break! :D_

**Chapter 16: The Chunin Exam's Ending**

Sauske was staring at Naruto running up on the enormous snake's back, with cobra's and python's coming out of Orochimaru's sleeves like there was no tomorrow. Naruto was dodging them beautifully, smacking they're heads into the giant snake he was running on, causing it to scream out in pain. Finally at the head of the gigantic snake, he held up his rasengan high, his anger showing brighter than the sun as he leapt onto the top, cloak bubbling in rage, eyes piercing through his soul, seeing all of the murders and experiments he had done to all of the innocent people he stole from a multitude of villages. Orochimaru was staring back at him, eyes wide open, slits small and filled with fear as he watched him glare at him. "VERMILLION RASENGAN!" he screamed at him as he shoved the rasengan into his face, enveloping him in a huge explosion of smoke and ash, snake skin peeling off of the snake in huge clumps, taking out trees, and venom coming from the enormous snake's mouth, burning down huge portions of land and some parts of the building. After all of the skin had peeled off, the skeleton began to erode in a pit of ash from the base of the skull down to the end of its tail. Orochimaru fell off of the snake in a flaming stream of smoke, landing on the hard top of the tower where Sauske was.

Naruto was now falling off of the snake in a fainted state, clothing partially burned, with the chakra cloak partially depleting from his body, leaving him to die if he didn't get a cushion or something to soften his fall. He was in his sub-conscious, and Kurama was now looking at the situation he was in. **"God damn it Naruto, wake the hell up, I'm sick of almost dying from your stupid actions!" **He then let out a huge roar in front of his passed out body, and Naruto woke up in a jerk, opening his eyes wide so that he could see what was happening. Kurama then surrounded him in a red pelt of chakra (like his four tails state) and extended a tail out of it to grab onto a tree. The tail then pulled him in, and left him hanging inside of the ball of chakra fur.

Sauske was staring up at the top of the tower now, along with the Third and Iruka. "What the hell was that" the Third said with a shift towards the stairs to go see what fell on top. Before he was able to go up the stairs, he was stopped by Iruka. "I'll go Third Hokage, I don't want you getting hurt by that monster" he said with a calm and collected voice. Then he was stopped by 2 Anbu, who put him into a sleep, saying that they would go look and report to the Hokage. The Third agreed with this, and allowed them to go check it out. He then turned around to Sauske, who was looking at him with a concerned look on his face. The Third reassured him that they're was nothing to worry about, and told him to stick with the medical ninja and to make sure that Sakura was getting better. He agreed with an annoyed tone in his voice, and went over to the medical ninja. The Third then looked up at the top of the tower, and watched as the Anbu went up onto the top of the tower. "Be careful you guys."


	10. Chapter 17: Good Riddance

**Chapter 17: Good Riddance**

As the Anbu were making their way up to the tower, Naruto was slowly waking up from his partial coma he had been set in. When he woke up, he saw a huge amount of chakra surrounding him. He quickly absorbed it, and shook himself out of his drowsy state, noticing the destruction around him. He searched around with his enhanced vision, and noticed that Sakura and Sauske were at the tower, along with Orochimaru at the top of the tower, half of his face burned off in a peeling cinder. Orochimaru then got up himself, and using his one good eye, he noticed Naruto, and sensed out his chakra signal. _"There's that damn brat, IM GONNA FRICKEN KILL HIM!"_ He then summoned two huge snakes in front of him, and sent one down to the bottom of the tower, and the other he rode across the forest straight to Naruto.

Naruto was now on the ground against a tree, recovering from the burns he had received from the damned Sannin. He got up slowly after he had finished healing, and quickly turned around too sense Orochimaru's chakra signal. "Man that firkin snake just doesn't give up, does he?" he said with a groan. He then summoned up enough chakra to form another three tails cloak, and began to run towards Orochimaru with no regrets, and planned to finish up the rotten snake once and for all. Orochimaru was coming up fast, pouring in more chakra into the snake so it moved even faster, expanding its size. Naruto was coming up so fast; Orochimaru couldn't even prevent him from getting on the front of the snake. He leapt onto the head of the snake, with a rasengan in hand.

Aiming now for Orochimaru's stomach and heart, he loaded up another one in his other hand, and combined the two into one massive rasengan, with the Kyuubi's chakra ripping inside of the rasengan. Orochimaru was glaring hard at him now, releasing massive rattlesnakes from all over the head of the snake, spitting out venom and wrapping around Naruto so that he couldn't move at all. Naruto burned through the snakes, and plowed the massive rasengan onto Orochimaru. "ODAMMA VERMILLION RASENGAN!" he screamed at the accursed snake, as it blew out his torso and chest, leaving only his head bleeding horrifically from the bottom of his head, to his eye and peeling face. "b-b-but h-how d-did you manage to g-gather all of that horrific s-strength, y-your just a moronic idiot who fails at everything!?" Naruto was holding the head by his hair now, and pulled it up to meet his eyes, slit like the kyuubi's eyes."Because I have a higher purpose than you" he said in a sneer, then surrounded the rest of his head in a chakra tail, and burned it all into ash.

The two Anbu who had run up to the top of the tower had stopped in their tracks, and had pulled out a kunai, releasing chakra into it. The snake then opened up it's gaping mouth, and swallowed them whole. But when the snake had swallowed them, his head got cut off through a circular motion from the neck. The two came out, and kicked the head across the field, causing it to smash down eight trees in the process. They then leapt down, and looked over to the third, who looked off towards the direction on where the snake had been kicked across. He then glanced over to the two Anbu, and was reassured when they both sat down and began talking. He then turned his head in a quick glance to see a massive explosion come from where Naruto had landed, and where Orochimaru had slithered off towards. "Naruto, thank you"


End file.
